Her Heart Vs Her Head
by Char Hinchcliffe
Summary: Bella, a 21 year old waitress with a craving for stability, finds herself torn between the man who is right for her, makes her safe, and is everything her Mom would want for her, and between the man who's middle name is danger, hiding a secret that could change her life and shape her, in so many more ways than one, what will she chose? Safety, or danger?
1. Chapter 1

It was 5.25pm, Bella Swan still had another thirty five minutes to go before her shift at 'Rovers Cafe' came to an end. It might just be a small town cafe,  
and granted, she always got the same customers, but she had grown to love it her, love her job, the customers were regulars, friends to her now, she really did love her job and despite the small wage she recieved, she wouldnt change it for the world. It was stability, that Bella craved, a sense of safety,  
she hated change, she'd had the same job in this cafe since she was 15 years old, and ofcourse, now she was 21, her boss was more like her bestfriend. Jacob Black was his name, he was moderetly handsome, Bella had noticed over the years that Jacobs moods could alter quickly, and she had to be careful what she said around him,  
but she loved him, he was fun, out going, and he helped her out a lot. He was only 25, four years older than Bella, but he seemed to have his life together, to be in control, Bella respected him for that, he was everything her Mom wanted for her. Her Mom had even tried to set them up together once, it failed, ofcourse. Bella wasnt the relationship type, a few odd dates here and there when she came to realize she was in need of company, but she never took it seriously. She was 21 one, she had all the time in the world to settle down, she just needed to concentrate on her job for now, to regain some control. It was true, Bella was a hit with the customers. She had long brown hair, that setteled just before her hips, and her eyes were a piercing green, almost cat like, daring and dangerous, her skin was pale white, almost translucent, she had the complextion of a model, but she'd never desired to be the attractive young girl, truth be told, she didnt care, she wore plain sweaters, jeans and converse, they did nothing for her figure but she felt comfortable. The cafe was dead now, nobody was inside apart from Bella and Jacob.  
''Bella, you can go home now, im going to close up, looks like a storms coming, huh?'' Jacob moaned. Bella had always loved the sound of his voice, for such a stocky man, he had a gentle soothing voice that whenever Bella was sad, his voice was always the one she would turn to to make her smile.  
''Oh, right, sure, yeah it looks a little dark out there Jacob, do you need a ride?'' Bella offered. Jacob rode a motorbike, a shiny red one with black leather seats. Bella always worried that he would get in an accident, that one day she'd recieve a phonecall from the police to say her friend has been killed, but it never happened, and Bella was grateful to him for promosing to never go over 70 MPH.  
''I mean, it looks a little rough out there, you dont want to go out in a storm on that thing Jacob'' Bella added, desperate for her friend to be safe.  
''We both know you're convincing yourself Bella, you know ill be fine, but if it makes you feel better, sure why not.. and hey, its friday night, have you got any plans?'' Jacob asked her, whilst running his fingers through his dark soft hair. His skin is bronzed, sun kissed, Bella's always been envious of this,  
no matter what the weather,Jacob always looks like he's been on a weeks holiday.  
''Erm, no i dont think so, just me and the TV, as always, you?''  
''Nope, hey, why dont you come round later, for a drink, it would be nice to catch up, we dont hardly see each other apart from work anymore,  
you used to be fun, what happened to you Bells?'' Jacob teased, whilst nudging her in the side.  
''Ouch, carry on like that and you'll be walking home, but sure id love to, what time?'' Bella was genuinely excited, she hadnt been out for a while, and she loved spending time with Jacob, he wasnt loud, he was just.. well, he was just her Jacob.  
''Around half 7, say, you go home, change, whatever, and head to mine whenever you're ready? Sound good? Oh ill order food, just im picking this time, last time you picked we were both of work for a week with food poisoning'' Bella laughed, and it was a real laugh, she was happy, content maybe. ''Okay deal, now lets go'' Bella picked up her car keys and her jacket and swung open the cafe door, waiting for Jacob, she climbed in her truck and turned on the engine. Tonight, she would force herself to have fun,because she had to. She may love her job, but it was no secret that Bellas life had taken a turn for the worse when her Dad, Charlie Swan had died. It had impacted everyone greatly, he was a police officer, very loveable, there was not one thing you could slate him for. Unfortunately, when Bella lost her Dad, she lost part of herself too, and it had been Jacob who had picked up the pieces for her, who had been the one to listen to her whe she felt like she couldnt go on, who held her when she cried herself to sleep, he had been a friend to her when nobody else had, and it was because of that, that Bella contemplated having a relationship with Jacob, because he was what she needed, he made her feel safe, and she knew he liked her, its just,  
did she really like him or did she just feel like she owed it to herself to give things a go, to repay him for everything he's done for her. Honestly, she loved him,  
she wouldnt of made it throught the past year without him, and there was no deniying that he made her giggle, like a school girl, and yes he was the one she turned to, and yes, she thought he was attractive, but she didnt know if she was ready for this, to commit to somebody, to give herself over to somebody so completely, and trust them to take care of her,but she was going to try, and tonight at Jacobs house, she would let herself go.


	2. Chapter 2

7 oclock on the dot and i was ready, just as always, punctual, it was the way i was brought up, living with a Dad as police officer would probably be the reason behind that. I knocked on Jacobs door, wine in one hand and a DVD in the other. I havent been out with friends for so long, mainly because i had none, apart from Jacob obviously, i was a bit behind on how the process works. Jacob opened the door, obviously as usual he was oblivious to the world and stood infront of me naked, in nothing but a towel around his waist and a necklace around his long elegant neck. Wow. I had to admit, he is gorgeous. He ruffled his hair a little,  
and sighed, his breath hit my face and i found myself wanting to touch his chest, just run my fingers down his abs, just once. NO, i thought, restrain yourself.  
''Come in Bells, i see you came equipt, wow, wine, you pushed the boat out huh?'' Jacob laughed, grabbing the bottle from my hand and tugging me inside.  
''Well, i thought since this is the first time ive left my apartment since.. i dont know, FOREVER, that maybe id go all out'' I grunted, not really sure what to say. Id only ever been inside Jacobs house three times before, and never once on my own. Jacob and i had been friends for a while now, but being here with him,  
him half naked, i felt nervous.. shy? Surely its just because im a little cold and dazed from walking the few blocks to his house. Or, my mind said, maybe you're attracted to this man afterall. Shut up, shut up! My subconscious would just have to turn its self off tonight, if i was going to suvive this without any embarassment.  
''Well make yourself at home love, ill just grab some clothes and join you, glasses are in the second cupboard'' Jacob trailed off. I watched him walk down the hall and saw too much, as he reached his bedroom door the towel came down and i saw everything, and it was a perfect sight, but not one i should be seeing. Get a grip Bells, i told myself, jeez. I skipped over to where the glasses were and reached for two, pouring two large glasses and heading towards the sofa.  
I sat quietly on my own for around five minutes, admiring his book collection, noticing Romeo and Juliet among the books. Funny, i never had Jake down as a romantic,  
or a reader, but obviously i was wrong. ''Penny for your thoughts?'' Jacob startled me, i dropped my glass and it tumbled to the floor. Before i could attempt to catch it, Jacob swiftly caught it with one hand before tutting at me.  
''Tut tut, Bells, i invite you round and you attempt to vandalize my carpet, what will i do with you'' He joked, patting me on the shoulder he lifted my legs up, sat down and replaced my legs over anyone else we would look like a couple sharing a drink, canoodling in the corner, and i felt like it too.  
I hadnt noticed when he fist came in but Jake was wearing a black short sleeved top that complimented his amazing arms, tanned and very,very big. He looked good.  
''Wow Jacob, you've been working out'' I exclaimed.  
''Bells, ive been working out for five years, ive always looked like this'' Jacob replied. Suddenly, i noticed he was right, he has always been this way, this shape.  
So why have i just noticed how incredibly attractive and strong, even masculine he looked? Because you fancy him now, my subconcionse yelled.  
''Silly me, so what are we going to do? Im sure you didnt invite me round to play monopoly and small talk about your gym routine'' I laughed.  
He reached over and moved a strand of hair behind my ears. Things were progressing too quickly, and i didnt mind, Jacob made me comfortable, i allowed myself to look at him and smile. He put his glass down, reached for mine and placed it next to his.  
''Bells, we can play monopoly if you really want to, but theres something i want to talk to you about'' His tone was serious now, and i knew what was coming.  
He was going to tell me that he liked me, and i would freeze, and clam up, because thats who i am, awkward Bella.  
''Jake, look i dont really-''  
''Sssh, let me say it, im sure you've gathered now that i love you, as a friend ofcourse, but i think recently ive had to admit ive started to like you, in other ways and you dont have to feel the same, you just have to tell me if im pushing it or making you uncomfortable'' He smiled, whilst putting his hand on me knee.  
Any other day, any other man, i would of run a mile, grabbed my coat and legged it home, told myself not to get close to somebody, but this was Jacob, my Jacob, and after everything, maybe this would be okay, so i let him do it, i let him reach down and kiss me tenderly.  
''I..''  
''Crap. Im sorry i shouldnt of-'' But he didnt get chance to finish, because i grabbed him and pulled him head first into the most needy kiss i have ever given,  
ever recieved. I pulled him closer, letting our tounges meet. He smelled of wine and cheese, and i loved it. I played withe the hair on the nape of his neck and twirled my finger around his, ever so whilst exploring deeper in his mouth.  
''Wow, girl you can kiss'' Jacob panted,whilst squeezing my knee.  
''Thanks, maybe its my secret talent'' Okay Bells, why did you just say that? Idiotic.  
''But'' i continued. ''I like you too Jacob, lets just take it slow okay?'' I asked ''Sure'' He beamed. ''Ill put a movie on, or we could-''  
''No, Jacob, i have a bettter idea, you still have the spare helmet you offered me last year, right?''  
''Yeah, but i dont think-''  
''Grab it, we're going for a ride'' I almost shouted. This, this is the time. Id already kissed my boss and admitted i have a thing for him, so why not jump on the back of his motorbike and let him take me for a spin into the unknown, whats the worst that could happen, apart from falling off and dying obviously.  
I grabbed his hand and we made for the door. He grabbed two jackets, two helmets and his keys and he was good to go. He locked his door and headed to the bike.  
''Now, you gotta hold on tight Bells, promise?''  
''I promise, Jake'' And with that, i jumped on the bike before i had chance to change my mind, put my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his back.  
This is it, this is actually happening. I am on a motorbike with a man who i am now probably dating, and we're going to ride it.

''Lets go'' I screamed. 


End file.
